MIRAI NO HOPE!!
by NV5
Summary: This takes place in the future right before Mirai no Trunks blasts off to the past to save everyone. plz R


1 Disc: I think that you get it by now…  
  
A/N: This is what I think happened before Trunks took off for the first time in his time machine. All reviews welcome!!!  
  
*****************  
  
MIRAI NO HOPE!!  
  
  
  
Sometime in a distant future, in a field five or six miles from the town that was nothing but rubble, a woman worked with grace and diligence. She rises up from her newest invention, a time machine. She begins to walk around it, making her final tests, when she notices her son. Across the field, where the ground is more disturbed, boulders make a border between dreams and reality. On one of the highest rocks sits her 18-year-old son. She watches him as he sits there, bandages on his face, remembering a time not long before, when his good intentions were not enough to save the people from the danger that lurked in their city.  
  
A slight breeze picked up. She tried to hold down her paperwork, but then observed her son's reaction instead. He stayed where he was, his company logo jacket moving in perfect syncopation with his lavender hair. The boy sat there with an ice-cold look in his eyes. Where he had gotten his attitude was of no surprise to her. She knew of two reasons why he acts the way he does. For one thing, it was in his blood. His father was just as hot-tempered; not that she didn't have an attitude of her own.  
  
The other reason was of more importance. He was the only one left that could destroy the evil beings that at many times almost killed him. All of his companions, dead before his eyes. His trainer and best friend was killed trying to save him. Even his father was gone without a farewell. She knew why he had that icy glare; a fiery rage burned within him. The boy had lost almost everything and he knew he had to be the one to change that.  
  
She broke her stare. Wiping tears aggressively from her eyes, she began to pack up her equipment. While putting away her things, she found a large piece of ash. Charcoal from another building fire, perhaps. She looked behind her again. The sun had come out of the clouds and was glimmering off the boy's sword that was harnessed tightly to his back. He sat there with his disturbed expression. He had lost all hope for everything. The son that she had once known, died the day of his father's demise.  
  
The woman turned back to the jagged piece of rubble, then back to the time machine. She again, began to walk around it. Holding the charcoal high, she began to write on the side. After a moment she stood back, now standing a few feet from the concoction. The wind picked up again. She yelled out to her son, her voice echoing through the silent field. There was no response. He stayed in his daydream. She paused to see if he needed longer to respond. Still he didn't, so once again his name echoed across the field. He sighed and hung his head low. He stayed this way for only a moment then jumped from his perch on the rock.  
  
He began to walk towards her, his eyes locked on his feet. When he arrived where she was, he rose his head and tried to force a smile. She too tried. After a moment of looking at each other, she took his hand and led him to the side of the machine. He looked at her confused, until she pointed to what she had written on it. He stared at it, and for the first time in years, he smiled.  
  
Before he left, she made sure that he had the medicine for their friend in the past. He showed her that he did. She fought back tears as she straightened out his wind-beaten hair. He noticed her crying and gave her a hug goodbye. She knew he'd be safe. He jumped up into the control booth. With the press of a button, the entire panel lit up. He searched the controls to make sure that everything was in place. He leaned back, almost in another trance. She looked up again at him, assuring him that he would come back okay. He pushed the hair out of his face and nodded in agreement. She gave him last minute instructions on controls, gears, and other unimportant things. He started the engine and closed the hatch. The machine took off into the sky. The woman sat on the ground watching it vanish into nothingness. He waved goodbye to her and was soon gone. The boy that was only staring blankly a few minutes before and the time machine with the word HOPE!! proudly written on the side.  
  
**************************  
  
Sooooooo….. how was it how was it how was it???? Please R&R 'cuz all reviews are welcome and appreciated greatly!!!!! If I get enough reviews, then I might post another chapter! ( 


End file.
